Power and Control
by Heyitskeelsj
Summary: We all go a little mad sometimes- some more than others. MelloxOC MattxOC


DISCLAIMER- I do not own Death Note.

Hey guys, This is my first fanfiction ever, so I apologise if its absolutely terrible, but hey, you gotta start somewhere right? Anyway, I know its not perfect, it's far from perfect and I know there's probably going to be some slight spelling errors or tense errors sometimes, and I apologise for that, if you spot them please tell me and I'll fix them! anyway thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks, please leave reviews. :)

* * *

"Hello" Kalel said in a sweet tone as she pulled out an iPhone from her back pocket and answered it.

"Hey Kay its me" The man on the other end of the phone call replied in a friendly manner.

"Hey, whats up James?" She asked.

"Nothing amazing, just ringing to tell you rehearsal is cancelled tonight- Jessie's sick" he informed.

"Ahh, okay, thanks for telling me, send Jess my best wishes" she said sweetly.  
"Don't worry i'll tell him, well I better get going, see you later" he said with his deep silky voice.

"Alright then bye!" Kalel said in a rather high pitched tone, that was how she always spoke on the phone, regardless of whether she knew the person or not.

Kalel walked across her bedroom, dragging her feet like a bear drags its paws and sat down at her vanity, she set her phone down beside her, faced down, rested her chin inside her cupped palms and sighed- letting her eyes drop to the floor. Life wasn't great at the moment and since her parents death she had been forced to move in with her uncle Nick, not that she minded, she loved her uncle and her cousin and they loved her, but with her uncles job things got a tad overwhelming at times- this was one of those times. She didn't know exactly what he did, she knew it was something big as she spent most of her time at the work place- a huge gaping metal room, with giant monitors, screens and about a million security guards/shady looking men wearing sunglasses (you know, like in the movies) still she didn't have the audacity to ask exactly what his job was, but whatever his profession, he was at the top- he was 'the man' or so to speak.

She looked up at the mirror gazing at her reflection, she was young. 18 and a half. With long silky chocolate hair that fell all the way down to her belly button in soft, shiny waves. Long thick bangs curtained her large deep brown eyes. Since she was half spanish she had an olive skin tone, with a beautiful clear complection, her cheeks held a tint of rose. Acording to everyone around her she was an innocent little girl, her young features where mearly an illusion. This girl could do some serious damage if she was ever faced with a situation in which she needed to. She had been trained in the ancient art of ninjitsu from a very young age. Her uncle said she could of been a great assist in 'the buisness' whatever that meant, she could only assume it meant disposing of people, inflicting pain or something along those lines. But no, since a very young age the only thing she had been passionate about was music, writing songs, playing songs just performing in general. She had been in a rock/punk band for the past 2 years now, and they were well on their way to great things.

Her cousin on the other hand was almost completely the oposit, yet somehow they were so alike. Hayley, Hayley Rominoff. A strong minded, sarcastic 19 year old. She wasnt one to hold back on anything. She carried a small revolver round with her everywhere, and used it whenever she felt it neccesary... So alot basically. But that doesn't mean she wasnt nice all the same, as soon as they met for the first time 5 years ago Kalel and Hayley just clicked and had been best friends ever since. Even if she was a tad violent. In some strange way Kalel looked up to her, quite a lot actually. Probably because she was so bold and outrageous, yet still so caring and beautiful. She sleek straight balck hair that hung just below her shoulders fading into a fire red tip, she had dazzling blue eyes, and pouting pink lips. She was never short of a boyfried to say the least and she played this card to her advantage, often using her looks and charm to get what she wanted. However her appearance was very misleading, her father had made sure she was taught to fight skillfully since she was merely a child. She didnt mind. Infact she loved it. She was tougher than most men that worked for her father, her only fault was she didnt know when to back down, say no and walk away. She had definitely inherited her fathers hot headed temper. But she was nice all the same.

Suddenly Kalel's phone went off, vibrating on the shiny white surface of her dresser. Snapping out of her daze, she flipped the phone over 'One received text message- Hayley'  
She raised an eyebrow and opened the text.

'_Where are you? Get your arse down here you're missing all the fun! xxx_'

Hayley blew some air out of her nose and smiled, before texting back.

'_On my way mother ;-) xxx_'

There was this cute little club that Hayley's dad owned and often hung out at between hours along with his right hand man Rob, a very tall muscly man, with seedy looking brown eyes and jet black hair that he always wore combed back and a bunch of other goons from the work place. The club was split into two parts, the club its self was on the ground floor and the v.i.p section-the strip club, on the top floor. Obviously her uncle and his 'people' went for one thing, being the sleazy old perverts they were, they enjoyed watching girls barely old enough to drive dance around in skimpy bikini like outfits. Even Hayley had done a dance or two, encouraged by her father of course, but she seemed happy enough doing it so Kalel never said anything.

Kalel pushed herself up of the vanity stool, grabbed her phone and dialled a cab before walking over to her full length mirror to do one last outfit check before she left. She was wearing a pair of dark blue denim high wasted shorts, that had little gold buttons running up the centre, paired with this she wore a vintage cropped Nirvana band t shirt that had be cut off just above her belly button along with a pair of white doc martens. Her sense of style was the only thing that reflected her actual personality, that and a small silver nose ring- everything else was decided for her by someone else. She heard the beep of the taxi, it was waiting for her outside, without hesitation she walked down the stairs and out the door, making sure to lock the house behind her.

Upon arriving at the club, she walked through the door, and was instantly greeted by Hayley.

"Hey! What took ya?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you know, traffic" Kalel replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

It had only been 10 minutes since she received the text, she was there pretty damn fast!

"Cheeky! C'mon I need to tell you something!" Hayley said, taking hold of Kalel's wrist and dragging toward the basement door and down the decrepit stone steps.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

When Hayley had something to tell her it was usually something they reached the basement Hayley pulled her into the middle of the room before turning back to check if anyone had followed them, then locking the door behind her.

"What is-" she said only to be cut off by Hayley raising her index finger to her bubblegum pink lips and making a 'Shhh' sound.

"What is it?" She asked in a slightly softer hushed tone.

Hayley walked over to her and leant in close and began to whisper.

"I overheard daddy's goons talking before, something big is going to go down tonight with this whole 'NoteBook' situation." she said slightly smirking, obviously proud of the information she had so deviously obtained.

" Do we even know what this note book is or what it does... Or even if it is a note book at all? It might be code for something else" Kalel began in a curious tone.

"Hmm, wouldnt be the first time daddy and his goons pulled something like that, but still I don't know, something just seems rather...odd about this whole situation." Hayley began. "I mean, I get that its 'Private work affairs' and 'blah blah blah'." She continued " But daddy wont tell me anything, like at all! He usually tells me, i don't see why he wont, he just says it 'doesn't concern me'." She mocked as she air quoted her words sarcastically. " I swear to god sometimes its like he can't trust his own daughter!" She said, a slight sadness to her tone.

"Im sure thats not the case pal" Kalel began in a sympathetic tone as she raised her hand and rested it on Hayley's shoulder.

"Maybe he's just trying to keep you-" She was cut off by the sound of tables and chairs being thrown around upstairs and screams.

Kalel and Hayley both exchanged worried glances, before Hayley pulled out 2 revolvers and handed one to Kalel, who had already got a small knife intwined into her belt. Hayley opened the basement door and the pair of them crept back up the dusty, dim lit stairway. Hayley mouthed the words '1,2,3' before opening the door and thrusting the gun out in front of her, before almost immediately recoiling it. Confused, she stated.

"There's no one here..."

She looked over at Kalel who shrugged her shoulders and raised an awkward hand to the back of her head rubbing it with a mask of bewilderment covering her face as she looked round and the ocean of debris that consumed to floor of the club.

It was quiet for a few moments, too quiet. The silence was deadly as both girls knew there was something dangerous going on. Out of nowhere, a deafening bang shook the club, both girls jumped before looking at each other startled, then looking up toward the light, the chandelier that graced the middle of the cream ceiling was shaking violently as if a mass force had shoved it. Hayley and Kalel both snapped out of their daze of pure terror when they heard gunshots and multiple blood curdling screams from what sounded like Hayley's father.

"Daddy" Hayley whispered almost inaudibly, bringing the hand not occupied by the gun to her mouth, trying to hold back tears, before taking a deep breath and darting toward the door that lead to the v.i.p section and leaping up the stairs in fury.

It all took place so fast for Kalel to come to terms with what actually happened, she stood there for a few moments. Still from pure shock. Before chasing after her cousin.

She ran over to the door, flung it open and stared. It was silent again, apart from a faint whimper, Kalel cocked her head to the side slightly.

_'I don't understand whats going on here_' she thought to herself.

Slowly-gun at the ready she moved slowly up the stairs, keeping her narrowed eyes fixed on the entrance to the strip club, being a quiet as possible. When she reached the last step, she peered in. She looked left then right, still no one, she let out a sigh of relief before setting her gaze on her crying cousin who lay in the middle of the dance floor with her body draped over her fathers torso he was lying unconscious or even dead in a pool of deep red blood.

Kalel's eyes widened in shock, she knew something bad had happened but to actually see it right in front of her momentarily took her breath away.

"Shit!" Kalel exclaimed before running over to her cousin Who was still in a heap on the floor.

"Is he still breathing, do you know where the wound is?" She rushed her words.  
"N-no i don't think so" Hayley bearly managed to say. "oh my god, daddy, daddy please wake up! DAD...please" Her voice had faded into a faint whisper.

"Hayley, did you see anyone when you got up here?" Kalel asked in a worried yet firm tone her eyes darting around the room suspiciously.

Hayley looked up at her, using the back of her hands to wipe away tears before standing up and dusting off her slightly revealing sequin embellished top and black hot pants.

"No, there was no one here" she said in a very matter of fact tone, pulling herself back together.

Kalel could see it in her eyes she was more angry than upset now. She wanted revenge.

"Im going to go check in the back to see if anyone is still around, up here is a big place, but if you hear anything just shout and I'll come straight back okay?" Kalel stated, handing her the Iphone from her back pocket. "Call the police"

Hayley nodded in agreement and took the phone from Kalels open palm.

Kalel slowly turned around and cautiously made her way to the back of the destroyed club hall and through an old wood door into a hallway, sensing someone was still around she didn't let her guard down for a second. Something didn't quite sit right with the whole situation.

_'Why would you break in to a club, kill everyone then leave_?' She questioned nervously to herself. Whilst walking down the creepy hallway peering in every room which seemed to have its door wide open, someone or something had definitely been down here before her. Then suddenly it clicked.

'_The note book, it was something to do with whatever was happening tonight with the notebook!' She _told herself.

"Gah!" Kalel let out an exasperated breathe then hit herself in the head with the palm of her hand.  
"Ofcourse!" She muttered under her breath, not being too loud incase she tipped off whatever could be hiding around any corner.

_'Near_' She thought to herself.  
'_They must of been looking for Near'_

Near was Hayley's younger brother, the two were so incredibly close, it actually made Kalel slightly jealous, Hayley never saw much of him since this 'note book' case started. He was a genius, he spent most of his life at an orphanage in England, training to succeed the worlds greatest detective- L.

Kalel began talking to herself inside her head, trying to piece together what seemed to be a very intricate puzzle.

_'He was involved with the note book and worked on the matter with Hayley's father, but they never worked together in the same place, information was always shared over a telecom back at work base. Probably for this reason, but why would they attack my uncle if it's blatantly obvious Near wasn't going to be with him...to provoke a response maybe? Of course! If Near's father was to be killed, that would leave Near completely in charge, and taking something dear to him and putting its life on the line would be the perfect way to get to hand over 'The note book' or whatever it actually was.'_

"...Oh shit" Kalel said coming to a shocking realisation, eyes widening with fear and worry.  
"They weren't after Nick at all, they were after Hayley...or... me...or both! Fuck!" Kalel exclaimed in a loud whisper before swiftly turning round and running back down the hallway.

When she finally reached the door, she threw herself round the corner and took a few steps forward- panting, bent double and putting all her weight on her palms which rested just above her knees. She lifted her head and took in a swift deep breath. She was just about to shout over to Hayley when set eyes on a tall blonde man who was dressed fully in black leather and was pinning her up against the wall by her neck.

"The fuck?! oh no you don't!" Kalel whispered angrily under her breath shaking her head angrily and raising her revolver in his direction. She was just about ready to fire when she heard the deafening sound of a gun being cocked at her temple.

"I would do that if I where you gorgeous" a male voice said.

She froze.

"Lower your gun, come on now play nice" he said teasingly.

Kalel kept her gun aimed in the blonde mans direction and narrowed her eyes.

"Make me" she snapped. "You make one wrong move and your partner is as good as dead, and thats a promise." She continued in slow cold, low tone.

The man laughed at her seriousness.

"Somehow, sweetheart I don't think you are in any position to be making demands now, do you?" He said chuckling.

His tone was smooth and sweet, he didn't seem to be serious about this whole situation in the slightest.

'_Who the hell is this guy?!'_ she thought to herself.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Kalel asking forcefully, not averting her eyes from the blonde man.

"Me? I'm Matt and you'll find out what I want soon enough beautiful, don't you worry about that" he laughed.

Kalel furrowed her eyes and slightly turned her head to her left to see if she could catch a glimpse of the man standing behind her- to no avail.

Suddenly she heard a loud thud. The blonde man who held Hayley against the wall had released his grip on her, dropping her to the ground. He turned around and was shooting daggers in her direction. While Kalel was talking to 'Matt' he had managed to knock Hayley unconscious somehow. Now she was scared- very scared. Hayley was the strongest, toughest person that she knew and there she was, lying unconscious, completely helpless on the floor- blindfolded and gagged with her hands tied behind her back.

_'Oh...shit. Be strong, just be strong, you can do this_' Kalel tried to convince herself .

The blond man walked over to Kalel slowly and stood directly in front of her. This was an intimidation move. His narrowed eyes met hers. Neither of them would look away. Neither of them wanted to give in to the other. The blonde man began to speak.

"Lower your weapon" he ordered, his voice was deep and powerful.

Kalel looked over at Hayley then back at him.

"No" She replied using a harsh tone.

The blonde man took a step closer.

"Let me re-phrase that, lower your weapon if you value your cousins life" he hissed angrily pointing and cocking a gun in Hayley's direction.

She looked at him unconvinced, She didn't think he would go through all this trouble just to shoot her, so she stood, unmoved still pointing the gun at the blonde mans chest.

"Alright then" he said before pulling the trigger, two bullets shot forward in Hayley's direction.

"HAYLEY!" Kalel screamed and leaped forward only to have matt latch on to free wrist and jerk her back.

The blonde man reverted his attention back to the young woman stood in front of him.

"Next time I wont miss" he stated coldly. "Now" he continued. "Im going to ask you again, lower-your-weapon" said said slowly, calmly.

Kalel released her grip on the gun, letting it fall to the floor.

"Good choice" the man said smirking, stepping forward so their bodies where touching.

He looked down at her and she up at him. He was trying to intimidate her- this time it worked. The man had what looked like a nasty burn scar that consumed half of his face and his neck, she couldn't see the extent of it but she knew it was bad. Kalel looked down at the floor, sensing that she had been beaten, it was obvious this man wasn't messing around. The man simply narrowed his eyes looked her up and down then turned his body around and began to walk back in Hayley's direction.

"So...uhh, what do you want me to do with her Mello?" Matt asked.

'Mello? What kind of stupid fucking name is Mello? Jesus, I thought my name was...different.' Kalel thought to herself.  
"Tie her up, she could prove useful, we'll take her as well" He simply stated as if it was nothing.

Suddenly a look of disgust over came her face, she had never felt this way about anyone, she hated this man- more than anything. Behind her she heard Matt put away his gun, she waited for a few seconds to see if he was grab her-he never did.

'Perfect' she thought.

Without warning she dropped to the floor and swept her leg under Matts feet causing him to fall to the ground, he fell with a thud.

"Wow" he whisperd under his breath, the air was momentarily knocked of him from the fall. "Hey, Mel, I think we have a problem!" He shouted as Kalel made a mad dash for the door.

She ran, then stopped to look back at Hayley and hesitated for a few seconds. She was torn, she couldn't just leave her, but she needed to get help. Her hesitance proved unhelpful as it was enough time for Mello to catch up with her. All of a sudden she felt a sharp shooting pain in the centre of her back as if someone had forcefully pushed their foot into the small of her back. She fell face forward toward the hard wood panel flooring. She put her hands out as guards, squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side, bracing herself for the impact, but that didn't really matter as Mello pushed is boot down onto her back, before she even had time to extend her arms, forcing her to the ground and holding her there.

"You little bitch" he hissed in her ear and his leather clad hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back.

"Fuck-you" was her simple response.

Mello grunted angrily, pulled her up from the ground by her hair and threw her into a table. She let out a faint moan, before trying to push herself to her feet and collapsing back into her previous spot, squeezing her eyes shut from the pain.

"Woah, woah, easy there buddy don't brake her!" Matt said as he came running over to them. "It'd be a shame if something as beautiful as this got broken" he teased.

Kalel slowly opened one eye, curious to what he actually looked like as she never bothered to look before. She looked up at him from where she led. He had dark brown messy hair and big blue eyes- that were shielded by a pair of white goggles with orange lenses. He wore a red and black striped long sleeved t-shirt, with a pair of black jeans and black combat boots, as well as a pair of black gloves that stopped just below his elbow. He looked almost the complete opposite to Mello, something about him just looked sweet but he was cocky beyond belief, she definitely found him attractive, but she couldn't bring her to think think in that frame of mind about someone who held her at gun point.

He turned to Kalel who was lying bearly conscious in a heap of broken tables and chairs.

"You alright angel face?" he said winking at her.

"Stop messing around Matt!" Mello ordered.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" he said throwing his hands in the air and walking over to her. He bent down and looked at her, the look gave her could only be described as...sympathetic.

"Dont worry darlin' his bark is worse than his bite" he said with a sarcastic smile appearing on his face.

He reached to his side and pulled out a needle from one of the compartments in his belt and hesitated slightly before he stuck it into the side of her neck, Kalel let out a faint whimper before her eyes fell shut and her world went dark. Matt picked her up effortlessly and turned to Mello.

"Soo... What now?" He asked staring down and the beautiful girl he cradled in his arms.

"Take her to the van and be quick about it, I'll be surprised if know one herd any of this, my guess is the police aren't far behind." Mello said in a matter of fact tone, his voice held no emotion. "I'll get the other one and be down in a minute" he said as he gestured his head towards Hayley.

Matt gave a swift nod before walking quickly toward the exit, taking another brief glimpse at Kalel, then walking down the stairs.


End file.
